


Runnin'

by DanaEliza



Category: Free!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Song Inspired, fb giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired after the song Runnin' by Naughty Boy, Beyonce and Arrow Benjamin.</p>
<p>Sousuke has made a mess out of his life, taking on two boyfriends at the same time, without them knowing of each other. He is left alone after they find out, but Sousuke finds a solution to that. Because he needs them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runnin'

**Author's Note:**

> 100 likes on Facebook giveaway story! Finally I have written this! On my Facebook page I had a giveaway a while back, with as a first price a oneshot with a pairing and plot of the winner's choosing. I received as a pairing SeiSouKisu, but got free range on plot, and this is what my brain came up with! 
> 
> So Carla, I hope you'll like it!

Another shot of alcohol, another moment to numb the feelings that were trying to pull him down. If only he could drown himself in sake. Drive out any thought that may attack him when he least expected it. When vulnerability struck, moments of weakness raising their heads.

Sake gushed passed the thick rim of the glass, a searing pain striking his shoulder as he had moved it just a tat too quickly. Stress. Stress was what was causing this pain now. Not because he was overworking his arm as before. Sousuke wished it was that, because at least that was something he could solve, could work through. But this, this could not be taken care of with a bit of physical therapy. No matter how many exercises Sousuke did, they never worked as they had once done, his shoulder only growing worse and worse. Only because he could not decide, had not decided, had instead enveloped himself in the loneliness of the four walls of his room.

But the longer he stayed here, the more he realised that this was not the way to go. The more he understood the mistakes he had made, wrong decisions taken at the wrong times. Protective of himself, but also of others. Specific others. And now he was stuck in this rut, phone posed in his hand as he hesitated again and again if he should press that call button. But who would he call? And would they even answer?

All had started the day Rin had left for Australia, again. Leaving Sousuke behind, again. And even if his best friend did write back this time, even skyped when breaks let him, it was not the same. It did not force out that lonely feeling, instead only worsening it, because Rin was not here to make it go away. And his new found friendship in Makoto or Haru had not helped either, Tokyo being another border he was unable to cross. Stuck here in Iwatobi, working for his father, Sousuke had no one.

Except Sousuke had found someone, more than just one. There were two who had provided him with company, understanding how Sousuke felt abandoned, giving him the comfort and friendship he had needed. Giving him more than that. And greedily he had taken it, taken it all, sucking it in, holding onto it desperately. It had been a sick way to deal with things, making use of them that way, playing with feelings he shouldn't have played with. He had been weak to their advances and had given in, without thinking of the other. There were two who had cared for him, and eventually they found out about each other.

As easily as they had given Sousuke their love, they had taken it away again, and now Sousuke was left here. Sitting in his room, drowning the sorrow. Through the walls he could hear the soft snoring of his father, his parents only sleeping one room away. What was he supposed to do now? He could not go on like this, hiding in his room, pretending it all did not bother him as much. Pretending he had not loved them.

A memory of a grin flickered by, followed by a piercing stare that had lured him in so quickly. Laughter and flirtations he had not been used to had chased out the loneliness, and he had let it go.

Tugging the sleeve of his sweater over his hand, Sousuke used the fabric to soak up the sake of the table. Teal eyes stared at the half empty glass still posed in his other hand, twirling the liquid inside as he cascaded the soft light of the bulb above through the room. Another blink later he put the glass back down on the table, leaving it there for the rest of the night. Getting up Sousuke shuffled towards his bed, flopping down in it, tugging the sheets high over his face. It was time for a good night's rest, so tomorrow he would be ready.

Ready to stop running and face it all.

…

The house was silent, parents gone for the night, leaving Sousuke behind to fend for himself. As he had planned. Had planned for days already. He had gone all out, cooking things he had never prepared before. Candles had been spread out through the house, creating a path through the hallway towards the living room. The room Sousuke had planned for it all to happen. Maybe it was a little much. Maybe this was not going to work it all. His inner romantic had bubbled up and it had created all this. It was really the best Sousuke had.

Nerves made his hands shake, different scenarios running through his mind. There was no guaranty this was going to end well. Chances were it was going to end very bad for Sousuke, but it would be his own fault. His own mistakes had thrust him into this position.

Taking one last deep breath Sousuke switched off the lights, the flickering candles the only source of light now. It was just passed eight, but the winter months were setting in, the world enveloped in darkness far earlier. It wouldn't be long now. After a lot of persuading and begging, the final answer had been a yes. Promising an apology had been the thing that had caused the change of mind. That was the thing craved the most. Understandable though, after everything Sousuke had done. After Sousuke's betrayal, the looks it had gotten him, haunting him in his dreams, it was time to make things right.

The click of the door caught Sousuke's attention, nerves flaring up even more. Time to stop running.

Slowly Sousuke made his way around the coffee table and sat down on the couch, avoiding the small candles carefully. He could hear the pause in sound as the guest took off his shoes, followed by soft footsteps getting closer and closer, barely touching the carpeted floor. It reached its end goal, the side door sliding open to let in a shadowy figure. A tall body towered over the small furniture decorating the living room, as Sousuke was used to. The candles shimmered in the yellow hue of sharp set eyes, sending a shiver down Sousuke's spine.

They stared at each other for the longest time, Sousuke suddenly out of words, not ready just yet to speak. And right as the newcomer decided it was time to say something, the sound of the front door opening again, reached them. Confused the other turned his head away from Sousuke, but as soon as he realised who the next person entering was, he narrowed his amber orbs at Sousuke.

Still they did not share a word, waiting until they were joined by the last guest. Shoes were taken off once more, the sound of someone tripping over something coming next, a soft curse filling the hallway as the other continued on his way. Closer and closer he came and then the moment of truth was there, as soon as that flirtatious aura turned the corner. Only an inch shorter than the other, Sousuke suddenly felt very intimidated by their heights, challenging his own. Something he had enjoyed thoroughly before, their strong arms holding him with such ease, comforting him in any way he had needed.

Violet eyes shifted from the candles to Sousuke, and then up to the body beside him, wonderment hiding in his gaze. "Interesting turn of events, Sousuke," he muttered, the first one who had dared to speak up. He shifted from one foot to another, eyes slowly getting used to the lack of light. "What kind of plans could you possibly have with this?"

The bite in his voice didn't go unnoticed and Sousuke felt himself flinch at that. It was something that did not belong in that warm inviting voice, teasing tone always laced in, his whispery words being the thing that had Sousuke cave. None of that was here now though, and Sousuke wondered if this really was the way to go.

"I only came here for an apology," the other said, sneer clear in his voice. So different from the happy tone Sousuke had gotten used to, the easy talks slipping of those thin lips, comforting words mixing in easily with laid back lines of jokes. They had not known each other that well before, Rin being the one that linked them. Being the one that had brought them together, they had bonded over. A mature person that knew exactly how to handle Sousuke.

Violet eyes flickered up and met amber halfway, and Sousuke could almost see the smirk forming on his lips. "Now now, as you can tell Sousuke has very different plans for us in mind. The entrance was quite magnificent, don't you think? If it had been only me here, I probably would've jumped right in. But Sousuke has always been a weakness of mine."

That last line made Sousuke's heart flutter, a sting of hope slipping through his veins. But it didn't mean anything, and it was only one of them. He needed both.

With shaking legs Sousuke stood up from the couch, still trying to catch his thoughts. It was clear what one wanted to hear, but the other had different expectations, and he needed to give them both. Swallowing harshly Sousuke closed his eyes to prepare himself in that last moment, and as he opened them once more, he faced them.

"Seijuro, Kisumi," he addressed them, nodding in their direction as he said their names. "I'm… I'm sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't have been seeing you both at the same time. I was wrong and I am really sorry I… hurt you." He couldn't keep looking at them. Not when Seijuro crossed his arms and shot him a challenging look, telling him to do better. Or Kisumi who was almost regarding him curiously, waiting for more. "And now I want to make things right and… change things. I want to do this differently."

Raising an eyebrow Kisumi let the smirk flutter onto his lips again, violet eyes glancing at Sousuke sharply, stare so heavy it made him cower where he stood. Slowly Kisumi stepped around the coffee table to get closer to Sousuke, step by step closing the distance. "And how would you like to do this now then, Sousuke?" he said in that teasing tone Sousuke remembered so well, his name a playful thing on those pink lips. "You seem to have something specific in mind." He could feel Kisumi's tone lure him in again as it had done before, the easy flirt making his resolve waver where he stood. But he couldn't give in now, not with the other still in the room, not when it was about all three of them.

"I do," he replied softly, lifting his teal eyes towards Seijuro. The swimmer still stood on the other side of the table, close to the door, ready to bolt if needed. But his amber eyes seemed less harsh, stare lighter as he met Sousuke's eyes.

After a slight hesitation Seijuro started moving as well, stepping around the coffee table, stopping right on Sousuke's other side. Having those two tall men beside him, was intimidating, and yet it made Sousuke feel comforted. "What then, Sousuke?" Seijuro said, voice kinder, going back to his days of being a captain. "Are we here so you can make your final choice? Are we both doomed to be only your friend? Or do you just want us to be aware of you dating the both of us, so it's not another stab in the back."

"No," Sousuke replied, voice soft but stern. "I don't want either of you. I don't want to separate you. I want the both of you, fully. I want all three of us to be together."

Silence settled between them after that, Sousuke's words surprising the other two utterly. Something they had not seen coming. How could they anyway?

"Always full of surprises, aren't you, Sousuke?" Kisumi eventually said, violet eyes shimmering at Sousuke.

"Kisumi and I don't know each other. How could we get together as a threesome then, as you are proposing?" Seijuro was far more defensive than Kisumi was, but they both hadn't said no. They had not thrown Sousuke's idea right back into his face. Maybe this was going to work out.

A tug at his sleeve made Sousuke swallow his next line, Kisumi taking control of the situation now. His gaze swept down towards the table, eyeing the different dishes stalled out, a brighter smile adorning his lips now. "Well, you get to know each other through dating, right? And I believe Sousuke has prepared the perfect first date for us, so why don't we sit down and… have a first date."

Moving from one foot to another Seijuro contemplated the idea, arms slowly unfolding. He glanced up at Kisumi once and then nodded, meeting Sousuke's teal gaze. "I had a nice time getting to know you, so I'm sure I'll have a great time getting to know Kisumi as well. I'll try that first date…" An arm slipped around his waist and before Sousuke really caught on, Seijuro had captured him in a soft kiss, lasting mere seconds. "For you I'll try that first date." He pushed away then, sliding down until his knees hit the floor and then he sat down by the side table.

Sousuke had no time to relish in that first kiss, a second pair of lips coming into play right after. Violet eyes twinkled happily at him, a lopsided grin on Kisumi's lips as he stared at Sousuke. "You really are my weakness, Sousuke. I will also try for you, but that's not a guarantee it will work out. This may still fail." And with that said Kisumi moved to sit as well, taking a seat at the opposite side of the coffee table of Seijuro.

Utterly blessed with two amazing men Sousuke stood there, staring down at his feet, letting his thoughts catch up with everything that had happened. How his plan had worked out and had gotten them here. And now they were all willing to try, taking a next step into something frightening and exciting at the same time. Sousuke didn't know how he could tell them how grateful he was, words failing him once again. The only thing he could utter was a "thank you" it becoming a chant on his lips as the evening progressed. It would work out, perfectly. How could it not?

_Together we'll win it all_

**Author's Note:**

> Quite insecure about this, because I feel like I was mostly all over the place... Sorry if it didn't live up to the expectations D:
> 
> If you would like to win a oneshot written by me as well, make sure you like my Facebook page! I will probably do another one at 200 likes!  
> www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
